


赛马

by Popcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 简介：一切都是一场意外。时间线在st11刚刚结束之后。





	赛马

雨云阴恻恻从天际出现，翻卷着盘旋在头顶上。

一辆载着一个身穿黑色夹克的年轻人的悬浮摩托车带着不规律的轰鸣声停在农场的木栅栏边。车主双手握着车把，一只脚踩在地上，遥望在田地上低飞的鸟类的黑影，深深地呼吸着暴雨前湿润闷热的空气。

刚开始只是几滴温暖的雨点，随着闪电的轰鸣声从高空之中落下。Jim Kirk随意的靠在机车之上，任凭雨水着湿他的脸颊，直到后来他的手指在雨水中变得冰凉，半响，他吐了口气再次发动引擎。

雨水像是灰暗的纱帘一样阻碍着视野，Jim一路风驰电掣，在乡间公路上把一辆保养不佳的摩托车开到八十迈，索性的是并没有像当年一样被交警盯上。尽管如此，等他回到河滨镇的房子时也已经被淋得浑身湿透，衣物像是深色的皮肤一样粘黏在他的脊背上。

他在一个雷雨中的夜晚到达曾经的故居，一到目的地就抛弃了那辆从酒吧打赌中赢回来的小破车，任它在歪斜的靠在一个年久失修的漏水棚子里，然后自己踩着吱嘎作响的鞋子冲进在暴雨里形成一座干燥孤岛的门廊。Jim从滴着水的衣兜中掏出湿漉漉的钥匙插进钥匙孔，手背在空气中泛着凉意。

门应声而开，屋子里随即扬起一阵尘土，扑面而来的霉菌和死掉生物的粉尘把人呛到窒息，并且还有几块带着尖刺和钉子的天花板从房顶上掉下来，砸在任何走进这里的人的头上。然而这只是Jim的想象，现在屋内只有一片黑暗，而他也没有闻到任何不应该出现在一栋老宅里的味道。事实上这里的一切应当好的很，或者至少不糟，Winnoa在不久前才刚刚从爱荷华洲离开奔赴回她的工作。

Jim回到地球后在司令部见过她几次，并且还试图和Winnoa相处了几个下午。考虑他们已经几年没有见面，生疏感在所难免，有时候Jim只能透过他们为数不多传递信息的邮件感觉到他母亲还活在这世界上，在宇宙的一角存在着。这着实让Jim再次感受了一下当年还他是个到处惹祸的毛头小伙子的窘迫，目前能让他产生这种感概的只有Winnoa，Pike和McCoy。他在Winnoa因为他而变得眼泪汪汪之前就冲进了旧金山外的世界里，在几座城市的酒吧里吊尔郎当的徘徊。

这种游手好闲的行为直接导致Pike连着打了几个电话呵斥他，Jim请求Bones即时告知他Pike的状况的时候可没有料到好友会把他“出走”的事情这么快就透露给Pike。说到底Jim还是对Pike中气十足的责骂感到异常欣慰，他曾经一度非常担心Pike能不能从那场拷问中恢复过来，现在看来也许只是时间问题。

Jim以你还是好好休息吧没事别来找我麻烦为理由回绝了任何Pike对他的建议，只答应出席最后的那次在学院的典礼。

Jim不认为他以后还有机会这么做，无论是在酒吧浪费时光还是对Pike出言不逊，他想到，这很大程度上是因为他拥有良好的自我控制能力。

但是这些也只占据了Jim整个旺盛精力的一部分，在城市间游览的期间他还留心躲避着无孔不入的媒体。那些记者们，他们的本事几乎已经超过某些天赋秉异的异星间谍了，这些地球人的不动声色的在他周围闲逛的能力能够让变形者都叹为观止。现在从他嘴里套出来的任何话都会让这些人狠赚一笔，然而处于某些保密协议他能说的很少，就算他能说也没有兴趣提起之前发生的事，仅仅因为那不是什么好自豪或者歌颂的经历，过程远比结果要悲惨的多，甚至连结果本身也是悲惨的。

有些时候，并非是记者，还有一些好奇或者好事的路人也来想关心一下这件突然发生的大事，Jim能够理解他们，从新闻上看看消息已经不能满足他们了，还要去把他们硕大的鼻子戳进别人的脑袋里好别落下了潮流，但是也许他们最应该学习的是在他不耐烦之前滚远一点。Jim已经完全受够那些从他还没落地就重复无数次的问题了，他不想再重读一遍官方的发言稿给一大堆一脸期待的人听。

“啊，瓦肯星？你知道的，毁啦。官方通告上不是说的很明白吗。”

“什么？那时候我在哪？对不起无可奉告。”

这事没完没，就好像他突然变成了一本世界上最畅销的百科全书。Jim也收到了一些善意的目光和声音，他也会微笑一下以表感激，然而这些对他来说确实聊胜于无。

Jim不知道在Nero之战与他并肩的其他人怎么样了，也许他们现在都呆在指挥部或者和家人在一起，没有人像他这样一个人在外面像一大坨暴露在蜜獾眼皮底下的诱人蜂蜜一样的闲逛。

Jim在一个无人小巷里穿梭的时候突然被一副街头涂鸦吸引，这面小巷的墙上被生物荧光喷漆喷涂了一个瓦肯的举手礼，黑色的粗线条外加绿色的填充色，涂鸦上瓦肯人没有面孔，看上去却十分庄严，在阴暗的背街里闪着微光。Jim在手上比划了一下这个两指并拢分开的手势。他有些好奇这是最近画上去的还是以前就有的，然而这一切都无从考证。

这使得他不由自主的联想到了Spock，也许那个是不近人情的瓦肯教官，或是那个自称从另一个宇宙来的老头子，亦或两者都有。

企业号把他们传送下飞船的时候Jim正处在极度亢奋后的疲惫之中，指挥部的人却已经马不停蹄的找上门来，他拉着正在试图在走路时记录指数的Bones穿过大厅时赶去做口头报告时正巧碰到Spock和Uhura站在一起说话，Jim远远的看了他们一眼就准备和Bones一起离开，没想到却在刚刚转过身之后被Spock从后面叫住了。

“Kirk学员，”Spock微小的停顿了一下才接着说道，“McCoy医生。”

“Spock，有什么事吗？”Kirk舰长，Jim有些遗憾的想到现在他已经不是企业号的舰长所以Spock不会再这么叫他了。

Bones从眼花缭乱的指数里抬起头在他旁边喷了口气，好像一只突然炸毛的大猫：“Spock？你怎么不和你的女友呆在一起了？”

Jim不太清楚Bones突然之间就对Spock充满痛恨是因为什么，他之前还说过“我挺喜欢他。”这样的话。也许McCoy平常也语气不善，但是从来不会这么充满愤怒和敌意。Jim想到可能让McCoy变得十分暴躁的原因就发生在他被扔下飞船的时候，大胆猜测一下，也许就是因为Spock把他扔下飞船了。Jim因此沾沾自喜的对着暴躁医生露齿而笑，得到了好友一个嫌弃的白眼。

“我意图询问Kirk学员接下来14.5天的行程。”Spock直视着Jim脸而直接忽视了McCoy的挑衅。

Jim有些意外的眨了眨眼，脑袋里的某根弦像勾住什么东西一样嗖的一下绷紧了，他舔了舔嘴唇然后回答道：“不出意外的话我会一直呆在旧金山，你知道，直到这次有关战役的所有状况处理完毕。”

Jim不知道该对这件没头没尾的事做何感想，因为他之后再没看到过Spock。Jim猜他应该和其他幸存的瓦肯人在一起。而且现在他要做的事现在已经离当初自己说的安分守己计划差了一个秒距。

想必现在也没有哪个倒霉蛋敢去触瓦肯人的霉头。

Spock锋利的眉毛和抿起的嘴唇出现在Jim的脑海里，瓦肯人会不高兴吗？他试着在那副没有五官的涂鸦上放上Spock不爽的脸，想着Spock像是什么诡异的画一样挂在一面背阴的墙上。Jim在发现自己的脸开始酸痛的之前已经对着一面墙笑了有一会儿，活像什么变态疯子，他讪讪的摸了摸下巴，一脚踢飞了一个躺在路边易拉罐，那金属的物体以远超它的重量的飞起并且撞在了沾着不明灰色污迹的墙上发出了一声巨响。

也许他们的照面是不愉快的，但是他们之后却合作的有模有样，而现在他似乎又发现了一个看着像易拉罐的探测器。

得益于他在加入星联从良之前的经历，Jim能够认出一大堆在触犯法律边缘的产品，这也是为什么他从未有过严重犯罪记录的原因，很多时候那些警察实在找不出证据起诉他就会找个其他什么说的过去的理由给他定罪，从邻居的凯特人那里找出的噪音扰民口供或者控告他在组装车辆中使用非法零件。Jim对自己的微不足道的罪行往往供认不讳，让洲警恨得牙痒痒，因为他唯一能保证的就那个凯特人只是想报复他，因为他是她前男友。

Jim在离开星联指挥部这些天里一直处在不间断的被追踪状态。在自己的衣服里发现长着四条半快乐小脚的生物基因感测器已经不是什么大新闻，Jim第四次把藏在衣服里的微型追踪器弄出来后就开始浑身发痒，他似乎是对微型追踪器上的某些物质过敏。其次就是各种隐藏在路边乔装打扮的摄像机和收声仪和随时会从路边冲出来的记者。最后在艾米时光咖啡里的胶囊型窃听器把他彻底惹毛，猎户座私人公司生产，价格不菲，与一个有着完美胸部的女士调情的最后结局从和他在某张床上共度一晚变成了当着她的面把窃听器扔进了难以寻觅踪影的下水道。但是这并没有让那些急着寻找新闻的人收敛一点，现在想要挖掘一个人的隐私可能比给孩子读儿童书还简单。

他以牙还牙的做了一个假的信标干扰了那些机器人，让他们追着假货，而自己则金蝉脱壳的躲到河滨镇。Jim发誓如果那些记者胆敢出现在他的私人领地，他一定会拿铁锹砸爆他们的脑袋。

Jim摸着墙壁走进黑暗的屋内，惊讶于自己竟然还能回忆起这里的布局，随着他的脚步水从他的鞋里向外滋出，在空荡荡的房间里发出诡异的怪响。Jim按下客厅的灯光按钮时在突然出现黄色的灯光中眯了眯眼，他的眼睛还因为雨水而有些酸涩。当他终于看清这里时，一种既熟悉又陌生的感觉像开了瓶的汽水一样从他的心里冒出来。

Jim甚至有点怀疑Winnoa选择在他回家之前离开只是为了躲开她儿子而已，但是这基本上只可能是一个巧合，他没有将自己的行程报告给任何人。不过这也着实让Jim感到轻松了许多，考虑到最近的发生事情已经足够波澜壮阔了，他真的不需要他人际关系也进一步走入深渊。

Jim像个被水着湿羽毛的家雀一样警惕的扫视四周，然后把滴着水的夹克脱下挂在置衣架上，一股从脊背上爬升的寒意让他打了个哆嗦。他决定无论如何他都需要一个热水澡，一顿饭，也许就是复制机里的发着怪味的黄油面包，而且谁先谁后不重要。

他仍然旋转先去开动了家里型号老旧的复制机，惊讶于这充满油渍和食物残渣的机器竟然运行良好，Jim选择了比黄油面包更好的汉堡，他一边饥饿的咬着食物一边走向淋浴间。当Jim靠近浴室里镜子里的时候才发现自己的眼睛血丝密布，头发毛毛糙糙的黏在头顶上，看着怪恶心的。他三两口吃完汉堡，舔了舔自己的手指上的油脂，艰难的从身上扒下湿乎乎的衣服打开淋浴喷头。

热水让他皮肤弹跳了一下，冰凉的皮肤和冒着蒸汽的热水并不是最佳组合，Jim却没有躲开，而是全身都在传统方式的水浴中放松下来，他伸出一只手从架子上摸索出了一个瓶子，确定里面的液体不会让自己秀发去无踪之后在自己打湿的头发上揉搓起来。

23世纪人都会在进行尤其私密的洗浴活动时考虑一下接下来该做什么，用什么型号的香波，掉了多少根头发，或者高歌一首澡堂金曲《当爱已成往事》。Jim也颇为赞赏在洗澡的时胡思乱想，因为他自己就是个实践派。除去两次在宿舍淋浴间里大声叫喊他室友的名字而被McCoy从外面锁起来，一切都是又温暖又舒畅的体验。

接着他想到三天前他室友McCoy给他发的短信他还没有回复。

“《爱吃甜食者在30岁后患严重疾病的风险》”这是一条无关紧要的链接，Jim没有打开看过。

“你的糖代谢指标有问题，餐后血糖偏高，至少高了两个百分点，这说明你以后会变成一个大腹便便的秃顶，我的判断向来很准。”

“你小子跑哪去了？”

“你的过敏症状可能是由于接触有机润滑油导致的，我推荐你找个封闭的地方带着哪里也不要去，而且最好一日三餐都从复制机里点蔬菜沙拉。”

“无酱料只加鸡胸肉碎鱼肉的那种。”

“回个话。”

“我有事找你，接电话。”

“你到底在搞什么鬼？”

今天早上他又收到两条。

“你死了？”和“你终于死了？”

Jim决定洗完澡以后就乖乖回复以免Bones真的报警找他，然而在他擦干头发摇摇晃晃的走进自己的卧室后，他几乎是脑袋一沾在枕头上就进入了睡眠。

第二天早上Jim是被一阵嗡嗡声吵醒的。他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛被眼前陌生的景象吓的从床上一跃而起，随后他才想到自己这是回到了河滨镇。发出嗡嗡声的是一台正在清扫地面的清洁机器人，Jim不知道这玩意是什么时候出现在他家里的，说不定是老妈或者是她的哪个的便宜男友的手笔，但是他非常确定一台扫地机器人不应该在进行本职工作的时候发出类似哮喘的声音。Jim叹了口气重新缩回床上，过了一会儿又坐了起来。

机器人仍然在尽职尽责的打扫地板，然而没什么成效，除了真的吵人。

Jim从他的旧日衣橱里翻出来一件他18岁的时候会穿的衬衣，现在穿着有点紧了，不过好在很干净。接着他光腿着下楼去给自己拿了杯咖啡，才发现自己放在浴室的衣服竟然不见了。Jim瞬间变得紧张起来，在一阵心脏咚咚直跳的寻找之后发现他的衣服竟然自己进了声波洁衣机里，他百思不得其解靠在墙上盯着洗衣机喝着自己的咖啡，两分钟后清洁机器人一边发出了巨大的响声一边闯进Jim所在的房间里伸出机械臂有条不紊的把他的衣服全部取出来并且挂凉起来。接着他跟着机器人移动到客厅，看着那个圆圆的家伙自己爬上了一个凹形的金属座盘，头顶上的呼吸灯发出了一明一暗黄色的光芒。

Jim瞠目结舌的喝完最后一口咖啡，他脑袋里的一个有关于改装机械的区域亮了起来。

又是几分钟，Jim把咖啡杯放进水池，才想起自己本应该去看看通讯器里的Bones。

他取出通讯器的时候被上面的来电记录吓了一跳，还没等他做好心理准备拨回去的时候他的通讯器又气势汹汹的响了起来，Jim差点把那个黑色的小玩意儿失手掉在地上。

太好了，说不定过不了多久他又会爆发一次因为压力过大而引发的皮肤过敏。

Jim努力告诉自己生气的Bones一点都不可怕，然后才按下了接听键。

“.....我他妈要报警了！！！”

Jim庆幸自己没有把通讯器拿的离自己耳朵太近。

对面的人还在大声诅咒，显然是没有意识到通讯已经接通了，这甚至让Jim产生了如果自己挂断电话就能逃过一劫的想法。但这显然是不可能的，如果他真的这么做了，那他可能一辈子都不想再和医生见面，除非他对自己的生活极度不满。

“Bones？”Jim的声音轻柔的像夏天的微风。

而McCoy突然停止的谩骂则像夏天雷阵雨前的阴天一样不详。

“Kirk...!”

Jim在McCoy能开口在他的姓氏后面加上各种恶心症状的太空疾病之前开口喊道：“我回河滨镇了！”急的跟有什么东西在后面追他一样。

“...你居然在河滨镇？”通讯器那边仍然恶声恶气，但是无论McCoy之前准备了多么恶毒的话，现在他注意力已经被Jim的话里透露出的信息吸引了一部分。

他的足智多谋又救了他一命，Jim松了一口气。

接着Jim向愤怒的好友解释了自己为什么拒接电话也不回短信的原因，避重就轻的省略了自己其实早就看到消息的事实，尽量把自己包装的无辜又可怜。

“...我也是迫不得已，你知道，万一这部通讯器被追踪了怎么办？”Jim说完最后一句话的时候尽量让自己的语气显的理直气壮而不是外强中干。Bones实在是太了解他了，说实在的Bones连他平时放的什么屁都知道的一清二楚，然而医生接受了这番说辞，或者说他只是懒得追究了。

“所以说你因为被一大堆记者围追堵截自己跑回你说过的死也不会回的老家去了？”

Jim从McCoy的语气中听出了一个白眼，尽管他并不能真正看见对方。

“呃，但是...”

“你说过你对你继父和你童年住过的房子深恶痛绝，除非你得了什么不回老家就会死绝症否则有生之年你都不会回去。”

“啊，嗯，是啊。”Jim有点内疚的回答道，出于一个经常在自己朋友面前说瞎话而后被事实戳穿的人的良善之心。

“我知道了，你短期不会离开河滨镇吧？”

“不会。”

“那就行了，我一会儿还有预约，你好自为之。”McCoy在留下一句意味深长的话后就挂断了电话。

Jim把通讯器从耳朵边上拿下来放在手上看了几秒钟，才发现自己没有问McCoy到底有什么事要找他。


End file.
